


A Summer in Gravity falls

by Memoriesmatter94



Series: A Summer in Gravity Falls Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Protective Grunkle Stan, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memoriesmatter94/pseuds/Memoriesmatter94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna "Joey" Pines thought spending the summer in Gravity Falls with her Grunkle Stan and her younger siblings would be boring. Turns out not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not going Mom" was the first thing i had said when mom said I'd be going to Gravity Falls , Oregon for the summer. "You are and that's the end of it" Mom said leaving sixteen year old me to fume. It wasn't that I didn't like my Great Uncle Stan in fact two summers ago I had to go visit him....Alone, now Stan is my Uncle and I love him but spending 8 weeks working in his tourist Trap again doesn't seem like a fun idea; all he does is watch T.V and scam people out of their money.

"I'm not going Mom" was the first thing I had said when mom said I'd be going to Gravity Falls , Oregon for the summer. "You are and that's the end of it" Mom said leaving sixteen year old me to fume. It wasn't that I didn't like my Great Uncle Stan, in fact, two summers ago I had to go visit him....Alone, now Stan is my Uncle and I love him but spending 8 weeks working in his tourist Trap again doesn't seem like a fun idea; all he does is watch T.V and scam people out of their money. 

I knew why my parents are sending not only Myself but My younger siblings, twins Dipper and Mabel to Gravity Falls this year, they are going on another "Romantic" Vacation. Italy this time if My snooping is correct ( they left the tickets on the bedside table), two years it was Paris and before that Ireland. Before Dipper and Mabel just used to stay with Our Great grandmother who lived on the other side of town, I did too once upon a time but my grandmother started to refuse to take me.

Her excuse was old age but I knew better apparently I act like someone called "Ford" and it had made Grandma cry so I hand't pushed and I never asked who Ford was. "Joanna! Joanna Beth hurry up or we'll miss the bus!" Dad shouted Ushering Dipper and Mabel in the car "coming dad" i called grabbing my bags and going down to the car.

The drive was short I noted and we probably would have made it even if the three of us had dawdled till the last minute. "alright you three be good for your Uncle Stan and Joey look after your brother and sister and we'll see you three at the end of summer" Mom said ushering her us on to the bus "Be good!" Dad shouted as the bus' doors closed,I guess the Pines siblings are off to Oregon. 

Now I won't go into to much detail but the twins kept getting restless especially Mabel , Dipper was content to simply read most of the drive "Joey whats Uncle Stan like?" Mabel asked "hmm what's a good word ? Grumpy" I said with a shrug leaning back in my seat. The twin had picked the back of the bus (so they could feel the potholes) i went with them so I could nap in peace.

"Well we'll change that won't we dipping sauce!" Mabel exclaimed "yeah sure" Dipper said so absorbed in his book to realize what he was agreeing too. "Oh I'm so excited this is our first Summer away from home, my first chance to have an epic summer romance" she gushed " Mabel not all summer romances are epic...or work out at all..maybe you should stay away from them me and Dipper don't want to kill anyone this summer right dippin' dots?" I said nudging my little brother "yeah ...wait what?" he said "just agree with me" "okay".

Mabel huffed and sat down "well I'm gonna try anyway" she said defiantly "well if he breaks your heart point me in the right direction" i said putting my headphones in to let Mabel stew for a while, it be forgotten in 20 minutes tops.

Needless to say we made it to Gravity Falls without strangling each other


	2. Tourist Trapped!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days we've been here three days and already I'm bored Dipper throws himself into his books Grunkle Stan is Grunkle Stan so he's scamming everybody

Three days we've been here three days and already I'm bored Dipper throws himself into his books Grunkle Stan is Grunkle Stan so he's scamming everybody, making us work in his gift shop and watching a lot of fights on T.V.  
As I turn my head i can see him showing some tourists his Sascrotch( uh that thing has been an object of my nightmares for many years); Mabel seems to be enjoying Gravity falls, though my baby sister has an annoying tendency to look on the bright side of things, Dipper just can't seem to figure out what to do and me well I've been stocking shelves as my Grunkle's employee Wendy seems to have claimed the cash register for the time being, other than that I've been busy making the Mystery Shack livable again ( Stan's not too keen on cleaning or hygiene when he's not working).

"JOJO he's looking at it! he's looking at it!!" Mabel squealed over her most recent from behind the shelf with me "I'm looking , I'm looking" I said as Mabel pulled me behind the shelf with her . From my spot behind the shelf I could see a young boy unfolding the note Mabel had given him "do you like me? Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?" he read aloud with a confused look on his face , I turned and looked at my sister who had the decency to look sheepish "I rigged it?" she smiled i shook my head.

"Mabel I know you're going through your Boy Crazy phase but i think you're overdoing it on the" Dipper paused looking for a good word "Crazy part?" I added "exactly" Dipper smiled happy at not being the one to say it, "pfft. yeah right" Mabel said waving her arm. "Come on Dipper it's our first summer away from Grandma's. I want to have an epic summer romance" she said eyes going wide "Mabel what did I tell you on the bus, besides you're too young for an ' Epic Summer Romance' wait till you're sixty five" I said going back to my shelf. 

"yeah and you don't absolutely have to flirt with every guy you meet" Dipper said,wiping down the jar of eyeball golf balls "I don't flirt with every guy I meet " she denied "oh really ?" Dipper asked sarcastically "Yeah!" Mabel defended "well how about the guy you pushed into the greeting card rack" I said "or the kid with the turtle at the park" Dipper added "or poor Marvin at the mattress store" I finished looking at at her. " Mock all you want you two you guys are just haters cause I'm the romantic one in the family , and I have a good feeling about this summer." Mabel said."Oh really?" Dipper said raising an eyebrow "yeah. my dream boy could walk through that door any minute now" she said pointing towards the Museum door and as if on cue Grunkle Stan walked through."EW! Why?" Mabel groaned, Dipper and I shared a look before bursting into giggles. "What are you knuckleheads laughing at?" Stan asked giving us a strange look "nothing Grunkle Stan" Dipper and I giggled while Mabel only glared at us. " Anyways kids look alive I need someone to go put these signs up in a spooky part of the forest" he said "Not it!" the three of us shouted together, "also not it" Soos said from behind us "well it's a good thing nobody asked you the Soos" Stan said " and I'm okay with that" Soos said going back to his project . "Alright then lets make it ennie...meanie...Miney you two" Stan said pointing at dipper and I. 

"But Grunkle Stan every time I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched" Dipper said "Ditto" I added the woods were fucking creepy as hell " not this again" Stan started pinching his nose "it's true say just today my bug bites spelled out beware" Dipper said showing Stan his arm. "It says bewarb" he deadpanned "look kids the whole monsters in the woods is just local legend drummed up by people like me to sell merch to guys like that" he pointed at one of the customers laughing at his bobble head "So stop being paranoid!" he said tossing us the signs along with some nails and a hammer. 

***********************GRQ'W PLQG PH L'P D OLQH EUHDN ********************* "Ugh I hate this forest so creepy" I said shivering a little that feeling was back "you said it sister .... Nobody listens to what I say" Dipper complained. "That warrants another you said it" I said "what are you talking about? mom and dad listen to you all the time" Dipper said "no they don't I'm the oldest they're harder on me then you guys and if they did listen to me the three of us would be home right now" I said " now I wish they did listen" Dipper laughed as he hammered another sign on. For a while we walked in silence putting up signs and chit chatting along the way, when we finally came to the last sign "lets get this over with" I said as Dipper walked up to the tree. "Yeah I feel like were being spied on" Dip said "can't shake it " I mumbled shaking my head, Dipper lined up the nail and BANG! Dipper fell backward and all you could hear was the metallic clang that happened when metal hit metal "I don't think that's a tree sissy" Dipper said taking his hands off his ears "you okay? I asked after the white noise faded from my ears. Dipper nodded walking up to the tree again tapping lightly "I think it's a secret door!" he said excitedly trying to pull it open "hold your horses lemme help" I said rolling up my sleeves we began to pry the door open. There was a sudden pop, a cloud of dust and "a radio?" I said as the dust cleared "hmm" Dipper sounded? I don't know nor do I really care either way he started playing with the switches! "why a secret door for a radio does it pick up russian spy signals?" I said another pop and "another secret door!" Dipper said running over to it "a secret door to open a secret door? weirder" I said following him."And all for a book?" Dipper said blowing yet more dust ugh i'm gonna be itchy, "hey look!"Dipper said grabbing my left hand and pressing it to the cover. "Six fingers just like you!" He said "cool now I'm not the world's only six fingered freak" I said as Dipper opened the book "It's hard to believe that it's been six years since I started to study the strange and wonderful secrets of Gravity Falls Oregon " Dipper Read aloud flipping pages. "Flying eyeballs,Gnomes and Cursed doors oh my!" I said calling off the titles of the first three pages. "Unfortunately my suspicions have been confirmed I'm being watched. I have to the journals before he finds them, remember in Gravity falls there is no one you can trust" I finished "and there is nothing else" Dipper sighed a moment passed. 

"You know this is a hoax right? probably thought up by Grunkle stan" I said "But we found it half a mile from the shack, the thing looks like it hasn't seen daylight for 30 years!" Dipper said "early hoax? Look Dip this is the stuff you find in horror movies. Not real life" I said. "HELLO!!!!" A voice shouted. Dipper and I jumped five feet "MABEL" I shout back "you are going to give me a heart attack one of theses days" I mumbled "whatcha guys reading some nerd thing?" she asked leaning on a the log she was hiding behind "it's ....it's nothing" Dipper said "it's nothing " Mabel mocked "are you really not going to show me?".  
"Mabel I thought mom talked to you about creeping?" " I wasn't creeping I was eavesdropping get it right!" she said blowing a raspberry at me "so are you gonna show me or what?" "let's go somewhere private" Dipper said. "You guys go ahead I'll just clean everything up"I joked "I'll put the sign up and be right behind ya." "Okay see at the shack" Dipper said eager to get out of the forest he and Mabel took off toward the shack.I walked towards the tree and fiddled with the switches till the secret door thing shut if it was a hoax by Grunkle Stan he wouldn't want to know we had set it off. Once that was done I walked over to the to another tree and hammered the last sign to it. "Time to get out of this creepy place" I said to myself "who are you talking to Sixie?" I groaned "well if it isn't Nathaniel Northwest come to mingle with the commoners, what are you doing here?" I asked . "It's a free forest Sixie I also heard my favorite freak was back in town what's it been 2 years?" Nathan said "I'm not a freak and fuck off" I said "don't be like that sixie i thought you and i could be friends this year" He mocked. I ignored him and started for the shack. "where do you think your going ? I didn't say you could leave!" He shouted after me "Well if i don't head home soon my Uncle Stan will come looking for me" I said, he paled. If there was one thing Nathaniel North was scared of it was the threat of my Grunkle Stan and his ten guns so I used this to my advantage. "I don't think he'll find us for a while we are pretty deep in the forest" He said "we're also 4 minutes away from the shack" I said keeping a brisk pace. 

"This isn't over sixie!" he shouted after me. I hate the Northwest Family.  
***********************GRQ'W PLQG PH L'P D OLQH EUHDN ********************* By the Time I got back to the Shack there was someone waiting outside "Can I help you?" I asked "I'm....here for Mabel" he said very slowly looking everywhere but me. "Alrighty then why don't you come in" I said . "Anna I see you've met my boyfriend" Mabel said launching herself at the boy."In the half an hour I was gone you got a date?" I asked "wow I can't get guys to look past my six fingers" I wiggled my fingers at the couple the boy looked a little worried. "I'm Johanna by the way what's your name?" I asked "Normal ..guy" he said "He means Norman" she said. "Does Grunkle Stan know your going out with ....Norman here?" I asked "nope not yet" she said "well go tell him then" I followed Mabel and Norman inside and sat back to watch the show. "Family meet my boyfriend Norman" Mabel said "sup" Norman said "well we're going out don't wait up bye" she said running out of the house, norman on her heels, "well i'm going up stairs " Dipper said hiding the journal we found behind his back. I looked at Grunkle Stan "So when I bring a date home you threaten him but when Mabel does you do nothing?" I asked "Of course it's Mabel she's a kid it's not really dating at that age" Stan said as if that explained everything. I sighed " how does stir fry for dinner sound ?" I said "sounds good just don't make it so damn spicy this time!" He shouted "I 'll try maybe if i had something better than brown meat" I called back."Don't get smart with me!" he called going back to the T.V. Dinner was about ready when I heard "Joey ,Mabel's boyfriend is a zombie!" Dipper yelled as he ran to the kitchen "Pardon ?" I asked "Norman is a zombie" He said "a zombie?" I said, he nodded shoving the jorunal in my face. "Often mistaken for teenagers beware Gravity Falls nefarious Undead" I read aloud "Dipper i told you this book was a load of crap" "But" "no buts go ask Soos if he's staying for dinner then set the table" I said asserting my air of superiority that only older siblings seem to have."Fine" Dipper said running off to find Soos " a zombie ridiculus" I said "did i just hear someon shout crombie?" Stan asked walking past the kitchen "don"t worry about it Uncle Stan" I said  
***********************GRQ'W PLQG PH L'P D OLQH EUHDN *********************  
"Soos said he's not staying" Dipper said grabbing plates, cups and silverwear for three people "What's for dinner anyway?" Dipper asked. "Air pudding and whip it" I said Loading the Stir fry onto serving dishes, it was mom's recipe (well besides brown meat) so i knew Dipper would eat it. "Uncle Stan dinner's ready wash your hands" I shouted "I did" he shouted back "okay how bout for realz this time you too Dip" I said "aww" he said , he still looked upset about me turning his zombie idea down. "Dip if you can find me some proof I'll believe you until then he's not a zombie kay" I said "Okay" he said his usual shit eating grin on his face he ran to the upstairs bathroom. "Did you make it spicy this time?" Stan asked sitting down "no not this time" I said sitting down on the opposite end of the table. "Good last time you gave me terrible heartburn" He said "have you tried not drinking so much soda?" I asked scoping Myself some of the vegetable and rice mixture "I'll drink what i wanna drink brat" he said as Dipper sat down at the Table beside us.  
***********************GRQ'W PLQG PH L'P D OLQH EUHDN ********************* The next day Dipper followed Mabel and Norman around in attempt to gain proof of his zombie theory and me well I was stuck in the shack with Wendy and we were between tourists so we were pretty slow there is only so much you can pretend to work, before you just can't. "JoJo I have a date tonight with Norman !" Mabel said running up to me "And i'm supossed to care because???" I said "Could you do my make up?" Mabel asked "i thought mum taught you to do your own?" I asked "she did but I wanna loom nice"she whispered looking at her shoes "fine whens your date" I asked "an hour" "alright go get you hair done I'll be up in a minute. "Yes !" Mabel shouted exitedly running back upstairs "It's so weird that Mabel has a boyfriend" Wendy said "I know last month she said boys had cooties" I said "My dad always says he's got to beat them off with a stick" she said "no offense but one angry look from your dad will send any one running!" I said and Wendy laughed "totally"."I'm not going to let you ruin it with your conspirices" we heard Mabel yell "I think you should head up there dude" Wendy said "agreed" I said heading to the attic. Dipper told Mabel his theory, probably the worst thing he could have done in the situation but lectures later. Applying make up to my baby sister is the eaisest thing in the world I've been doing it since i got into moms make up bag when i was eight, Dad caught the whole thing on camera mom was not impressed and I'm pretty sure Grunkle Stan has a copy to blackmail me with later in life but either way all I did was apply blush. Mabel has Big gorgeous brown eyes so they reall pop out anyway. I think Norman and Mabel had been gone about ....let's see carry the eight ummm 10 minutes before Dipper showed me the footage of Normans hand falling off. "Is that enough proof for you!"he said shoving his camera in my face "okay there's proof now TO THE MYSTERY MOBILE!" I shouted " I always wanted to say that". We ran down stairs, Dipper ran to get Grunkle Stan and I got Wendy to give me the keys to the golf cart with a cheery don't run over any pedestrians. "Did yoyu get Grunkle Stan ?" I asked when Dipper met me at the golf cart "no there were tourists but Soos gave us a shovel and a bat" He said holding them up "I'll take the bat" I said grabbing it "Can I drive?" Dipper asked "no seatbelt" I said flooring it. It didn't take us long to find Mabel they didn't go far into the forest thank god. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" I shouted as we pulled on of the little creepers hissed at us before running away "guys help Norman turned out to be a bunch of creepy Gnomes and they're jerks" Mabel said before being gagged, Gnomes I was way off," Dip Mumbled "LET OUR SISTER GO" I shouted. "Look I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding " the Gnome on top of the rock closest to us said "explain little man" I growled "your sister agreed to marry all one thousand of us and be our Gnome Queen for all eternity" he said laughing awkwardly "you guys are butt faces" Mabel started before they gagged her again. "You think you kids can beat us the Gnomes are a powerful Race and" he never finished I raised the bat and sent him flying into a tree. Dipper , Mabel and the Gnomes stared at me in shock "anyone else " I said gripping the bat above my head daring the Gnomes to even flinch they grabbed their leader saying they'd be back before scurrying off into the trees. Dipper and Mabel were still staring at me "I'm Batman" I said with small smile, we cut Mabel loose "you are awesome" Dipper said when he got over the fact I hit the Gnome king in the head. "remind me to never make you angry again" Mabel said with a smile on her face "let's get of this creepy place" I said pulling Mabel up, then I noticed all the leaves and twigs in her hair "that'll take forever to get out" I said to myself. "Can I drive?" Dipper asked again "yeah sure" I said ***********************GRQ'W PLQG PH L'P D OLQH EUHDN ********************* We walked into the Mystery Hack (Shack I mean Shack!) about half an hour later looking like death warmed over my arms were killing me I must have given Jeff as i had just learned a good whooping "well you guys look like crap" Grunkle Stan said giggling to himself "Uh, hey! W-wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop on the house?". " Really? What's the catch?" Dipper asked " The catch is do it before I change my mind" he said continuing to count the register Dipper grabbed an new hat I grabbed a question Mark necklace and Mabel grabbed a grappling hook. And that was the end of our First week in Gravity Falls , If every week is going to be as exciting as this one I don't think I'll mind working for Grunkle Stan this Summer.


	3. In Which Grunkle Stan is a Jerk and So Are The Twins

Our next adventures started the following Sunday Morning. I managed to scrounge up some ingredients for pancakes ( Mabel devoured half of them in seconds I swear!). And for some reason, Grunkle Stan had two different types of Syrup in his fridge (when asked all he said was that he was stocking up for the apocalypse. what's the syrup gonna do make him so sweet the zombies won't eat him?). "Hey, Dipper!" Mabel called across the table with a sly smile on her face as she grabbed one of the Syrup bottles "yeah Mabel?" Dipper asked reading his Magazine half asleep, "prepare for the Ultimate challenge!" she said raising the bottle "I'm always ready!" Dip said raising the other "then you know what this means" I said dramatically, setting the stopwatch on my phone. "Three...two...one Syrup Race!" I shouted starting the timer I started chanting "go go go" go sir syrup!" Mabel said, "go Mountie, man!" Dipper shouted.

"Almost Almost," Mabel said as her stream got closer to her mouth and when she thought Dipper wasn't looking she tapped the bottom of the bottle "I Won," she said coughing when the syrup hit the back of her throat, and I stopped the timer"what's my time?" Mabel asked "I call cheat! The judge decides" Dipper said "I didn't cheat," Mabel said "well I saw you hit the bottle Mabes" I started "Ha!" Dipper said "But she was winning anyways so at 5.8 seconds Mabel Wins," I said.

"Awe," Dip said sitting back down and Grabbing his magazine we went back to breakfast. "Hey, guys look at this!" Dipper said opening his magazine for us to look at "Giant hamster balls?" I asked looking at the ad. "oh I'm that size!" Mabel said excitedly "no not that the contest we see weirder stuff than this every day! We didn't happen to get any pictures of the Gnomes did we?" Dip asked me " I think we may have a little footage of me hitting Jeff over the head, but you can't see much!" I said, "so I guess we just have memories." "And this Beard hair!" Mabel added "Ew," I said as Dipper asked, "why did you keep that?" I asked she just Shrugged like it was no big deal. "I smell food who cooked this morning?" Grunkle Stan said as he walked into the kitchen " who do think Grunkle Stan? Dipper burns water and Mabel puts glitter in everything" I said "Hey!" Dipper said taking a swipe at me, I dodged picking up my dishes and putting them in the sink before sticking out my tongue at my little brother. He retaliated by throwing his magazine at me. 

"Alright that's enough knuckleheads," Stan said putting some food on his plate "guess what today is!" he asked taking a sip of his coffee. "ummmm" I started drawing a blank I looked at my siblings for help, they looked just as confused as I did "Happy Aniversary?"' I said uncertainly "Happy Birthday?" Dipper tried while Mabel shouted "Mozel Tov!" Stan looked at Dipper and I with a disappointed look. "Are you two asking or telling me?" he said still giving us 'the look' " either way you're wrong it's family fun day!" Stan said getting up and smacking Dip and I with his newspaper. "We're gonna skip off work and do the bonding type deal. It'll be great!" he said looking excited "um Grunkle Stan is it going to be anything like our last family bonding day?" Dipper asked, Mabel, shivered "the county jail was so cold" " yeah you were barely able to talk us out of that one," I said sitting back down at the table. Stan had the audacity to look sheepish " I know I haven't been the best this summer Joey stop looking at me like that! But I swear today we are going to have some real family fun." Stan promised, "Now who wants to put on blindfolds and get into my car!" "Yay!" the three of us shouted, "wait. what?" Dipper said realizing what we just got ourselves into.

After that Grunkle Stan quickly blindfolded us and ushered us into his car, swerving every once and a while to scare us "Grunkle Stan your not wearing a blindfold too are you?" Dipper asked as Grunkle Stan swerved once again. "Nah but with these cataracts, I might as well be," he said teasingly "you're not funny," I said as Mabel began to go on about seeing with her fingers. I swear I could feel his smirk as he slowly said. "Whats that a woodpecker?" the tree of us screamed at the top of our lungs as Grunkle Stan suddenly swerved the car and turning the corner as fast as he could. When the car stopped Stan laughed at us "alright we're here everyone out of the car! and keep the blindfolds on til I say" he shouted more like an excited child than a seventy-something-year-old man. Slowly Dipper, Mabel and I awkwardly made our way out of the car Standing stiffly in front of it listening to Grunkle Stan rummage around in his trunk. "Alright, kids open-em up" He shouted we took off our blindfolds and saw the lake and Grunkle Stan standing in front of us with fishing gear.

"It's fishing season!" Stan exclaimed to our confused faces. "What are you playing at old man?" Dipper asked Stans' face dropped "I never had fishing buddies before, the guys at the lodge won't go with me because they don't like or trust me. come on it'll be fun" Stan said trying to get us excited. " You know what I think he actually wants to fish with us" I whispered to the twins " I know what'll get you guys on board," Stan said digging through his gear for a second before throwing something on our heads "Pines family fishing hats, I hand stitched them" he said as I pulled mine off my head a crudely stitched 'Joey' was on the front with the Y falling off "come on I brought the joke book" he said pulling the infamous joke book from out of nowhere (odd I was so sure I burned the damn thing before I left last time.) shaking it as if to tempt us to join him " there has to be a way out of this " I heard Dip whisper to Mabel. "I seen it Again" we heard someone shout and to be honest that's all I remember from Old man Maguckets rant now before you say it. I know it was rude to tune everyone out but he does one of these rants every three days so can you blame me? But the next thing I knew I was standing on the dock alone thinking "well how the fuck did this happen?". 

 

I don't know how long I was sitting on the dock watching Grunkle Stan try (and fail) at making friends or fishing buddies at one point I thought about waving him over but then I thought ' fuck it the old bastard forgot about me' by now I was kicking the water in a vain attempt to entertain myself "your family forget you too?" a voice said. I turned and saw Nathaniel Northwest standing behind me "yeah I guess my head was in the clouds and what about yours?" " I asked while pointing to the boat that was more like a yacht. His eyes squinted and his lips tightened into a thin line "Mine are just idiots" he sneered at the boat "I'm Sorry to hear that" I said. Nathaniel just sighed and sat down next to me on the dock "not your fault" he said, "so where you asked or expected to come?" I asked "expected you?" he asked "My Grunkle blindfolded the twins and I then brought us here," I said "Grunkle? Blindfolds? sounds a lot more fun than my version" he laughed "and what's your version Mr.Northwest ?" I asked. Nathaniel sat up straight and cleared his through and in the snootiest voice, he could do said "Nathaniel why aren't you ready yet? We need to be there before all the peasants ruin it. How's that Pines?" he finished with a smile I gave a slow clap "Brava Brava you sounded just like your mother" I said "Ugh shoot me now" he said. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes "you know I think this is the first actual conversation we have ever had" Nate said, I thought about it. "You know what I think you're right," I said we sat in silence again "umm." Nate started "yes?" I asked "I'm sorry for calling you a freak and just being an ass or the last what four years?" he said awkwardly "Wow...I.....um" I started "Don't tell my parents they keep saying a Northwest doesn't apologize." He babbled. "Then I am sorry for punching you in the face when we were twelve," I said shaking myself out of my shock. Nate laughed "which time?" he asked "Second and third you deserved the first one," I said. "And it made my uncle really like me" I added we both laughed at that "so do you wanna stop being losers on the dock and have some fun?" Nate asked, "they seem to have a lot of stuff here today it's like a what's a good word?" " I looked around and for the first time noticed the little booths and stalls they had up and farther back they even had a few games. " I don't know farmers market from the looks of it?" I said " I guess so," he said jumping up from his spot on the dock and holding out his hand he said, " now let's go have some fun". I took his hand.

 

My feud if you could call it that with Nathaniel Northwest began when we were twelve. The first year I came to Gravity Falls, Oregon. Grunkle Stan had taken me to the local playground after he had closed down the shack for the night he ha had some sort of scam he wanted to try out on the ever gullible citizens of Gravity Falls. I remember him saying "go play kid Grunkle Stans gonna make a few bucks." Before sending me off to play with the other kids while he walked over to where the parents were sitting. I stood there awkwardly looking at the kids and then my Grunkle Stan (who was the only person in town I knew btw) I was a bit reluctant to leave the old man. But he caught me staring and made a little 'shoo!' motion before going back to swindle the parents and slowly I made my way towards the other children. "Hi! My name is Wendy" Said the tall redhead walking towards me "I'm Joey" I mumbled " do you wanna play grounders with us? It's more fun with lots of people" she asked "Sure" I said and so the game began. The kids playing consisted of a few people you might know, there were three boys Robbie, Thompson and the Infamous Nathaniel. Then there were four girls Wendy, Myself and some other girl I can't remember the name of either way I'm pretty sure she moved away. This round Wendy was it, for a while everything was going well we were all having a good time though it died quickly. The good mood ended when Wendy had the audacity to tag Nathaniel who was a very sore loser, "ha got you, Nate!" Wendy shouted as she tagged him. "No, you didn't!" He said "yes I did stop being a sore loser," Wendy said getting annoyed. That only succeeded in getting one Nathaniel Northwest pissed off which I just found funny until he said: "I'm not a loser you tall freak". Now there is something you guys should know about me I absolutely hate that word I mean it's right up there with cunt and I just kind of lost it right then and there. I don't remember jumping off the jungle gym or pushing Wendy to the side all I remember is that this motherfucker said the one word I hated. But I do remember the satisfying crunch of his nose and then my mind cleared, My knuckle started throbbing and Nate was screaming bloody murder while running away. I looked between my knuckle and Nathaniel's retreating back "I am in so much trouble" I said to myself. "Dude that was so awesome," Wendy said walking over and giving me a high five uh eleven? whatever. "though next time let me handle Northwest," she said "I can't believe he got beat up by a girl" Robbie snickered I smiled as we all giggled. " Johanna Pines!" a voice shouted from behind me, I turned and saw Grunkle Stan stalking towards me "well shit," I thought as Grunkle Stan Grabbed my arm and dragged me away. I half-heartedly waved goodbye to my new friends as he pulled me to the car. I had just buckled myself in when Grukle Stan broke and started laughing, "Grunkle Stan are you okay?"I asked "yeah kiddo I'm fine," he said chuckling as he turned the car on. "Am I in trouble?" I asked "hell no I've ever been prouder the punks been asking for it for months," he said laughing again "thanks, Grunkle Stan". And that's how it happened or at least that's how I remember it.

"Having fun yet Joey?" Nate asked two hours later. I giggled a bit "yeah who would've thought Nathaniel Northwest would be good company" I teased as we walked around the makeshift market the tow had thrown up for today. "You'll find I'm full of surprises" he smiled ' he has a nice smile' I found myself thinking 'no bad Joey," I thought again. I turned to look at the lake again Grunkle Stan is looking at a grandfather fishing with his grandchildren jealously. " What's on your mind?" Nate asked as he looked out on the lake as well " just wondering if I should just go fish with the old bastard" I said pointing at Stan who was looking grumpier by the minute. "Well it's up to you I won't mind but it looks like he's coming to shore way" he pointed out and sure enough when I Looked at the lake again Grunkle Stan was heading to the shore. "I guess that's my cue Mr. Northwest it was nice hanging out with you," I said "you as well Miss. Pines" he smiled I smiled back before beginning my trek towards the dock. "HEY JOEY!" Nate shouted running to catch up to me " yeah Nate?" I asked "you wanna do this again sometime?" he asked blushing "sure if you want," I said blushing so hard I could make a tomato jealous. He stepped closer to me "let me rephrase that" he stuttered "if I wanted to consider this a date and was asking you on another one?" I blushed harder "Umm Why would you want to date me?," I asked not looking him in the eye. His face dropped and pulled into a serious expression and looked directly into my eyes "because I have been pulling your pigtails since we were twelve" he said seriously "oh I see" I said not thinking my face could get any hotter. "Your cute when you blush" He teased "your not much better" I retorted "fair enough," he said laughing "could I get your number?" he asked and I could only stutter the Number out and pray to God I got the right one out. "I guess I'll call you later," he said " I guess so" I replied "one more thing," he said "what do you" I never finished as his lips crashed into mine "I've wanted to do that since we were fourteen," he said I could only giggle at that. "I should go before Stan notices," he said pressing another kiss to my lips I nodded and kissed him back "I'll see you later," he said before running towards his parents who were just coming off their boat. I turned ran to the dock giddy as a teenage girl ...wait I am a teenage girl nevermind, either way, I ran to the dock where Dipper and Mabel had just appeared. " Grunkle Stan is there room for two more?" I heard Mabel ask as I got closer "I guess so" Stan grumped "Make that three" I said jumping into the boat making it rock "hey watch it!" Dipper said wobbling a bit as he got into the boat. I made a silly face at him and put on my Pines family fishing hat as Grunkle Stan turned out on the lake once again. "So Joey what did you do all day?"Mabel asked "nothing you jerks abandoned me on the dock," I said mustering up the fiercest glare I could "sorry" the twins mumbled and Grunkle Stan grunted in some sort of apologetic way. We were about halfway out when my phone rang "kid who's calling you?" Stan asked pulling out the fishing rods and bait. I shrugged and answered "Hello?" I asked "hey it's Nate," the voice on the other side said "Oh hey," I said going red again. Grunkle Stan made an impatient grunt and I could hear the twins giggling behind me,"I was just making sure you didn't give me a fake number" he said "of course I did" I said he laughed "I'll call you later smartass" "talk to you later" I said as I hung up the phone. " Who was that a boy?" Grunkle Stan asked, I turned and looked at him with a straight face "you'll ever find out".

In the end, the fishing trip was a success. Dipper learned a few new knots, Mabel discovered a new 'passion' in photography and Grunkle Stan taught me how to pickpocket people with a fishing hook it was fun. It's also a bonus that Grunkle Stan looks ridiculously happy when looking he sees the picture of us all on the fireplace and by happy I mean HAPPY he eve smiles when he sees it! It's Creepy!


End file.
